The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Gore serves multiple needs for the planning and conduct of the SPORE'S basic and translational research. The Gore provides hypothesis refinement, experimental design, analysis, data management, and informative presentation of results across all projects of the SPORE. From a biostatistical perspective, design and analysis of laboratory and clinical projects are performed at the direction of Dr. Peter Mueller. Dr. Caimiao Wei contributes her expertise to the analysis of microarray and genome data in this SPORE. Data from SPORE clinical trials, animal studies, and laboratory experiments are analyzed with the support of Dr. Chariotte Sun, Mr. Mark Munsell, and Ms. Diana Urbauer. Dr. Jonas Almeida will oversee data base management and data integration. Data integration will build on a new deployment of the existing data service SSDB. This SPORE resource is used to augment existing M.D. Anderson biostatistics and bioinformatics resources and to align these considerable resources with SPORE research objectives. The Specific Aims ofthe Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Gore are: Specific Aim 1: To provide guidance in the design and conduct of clinical trials and other experiments arising from the ongoing research ofthe SPORE. Specific Aim 2: To provide the innovative statistical modeling, simulation techniques, and data analyses needed by the Projects, Developmental Projects, and other Gores to achieve their Specific Aims. Specific Aim 3: To ensure that the results of all Projects are based on well-designed experiments and are appropriately interpreted. Specific Aim 4: Provide a web-based environment where data bases can be created and shared within the multi-institutional Uterine SPORE scientific community.